1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device that acquires a print job including print data and setting information, and that creates render data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology referred to as production printing, for printing a large amount of documents for business purposes and binding books (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a printing system that can report to the user as to whether a post process can be used, in consideration of the entire printing system.
In production printing, the printing process is often handled as a workflow. Printing workflows are increasingly being opened to the public. By opening the printing workflow, software (workflow applications described below) and printing devices of various companies can describe, by a common description method, the settings of the print jobs in main processes of printing. As a format for describing all process of the print workflow, there is known a standard format referred to as the JDF (Job Definition Format).
As processes of the workflow, there are various processes such as creating documents and content, specifying the printing method, printing, and a post process. These processes are performed by various workflow applications and printing devices. However, regardless of the difference in the manufacturers of the workflow applications and the printing devices, the JDF makes it possible for the printing devices to cooperate with each other and to manage the printing processes.
However, there are cases where the workflow applications and the printing devices extend the JDF. In this case, the JDF created by the workflow applications of the respective companies may include descriptions unique to the corresponding workflow application. In this case, the workflow applications and printing devices of lower-level processes cannot analyze the JDF and perform the process.
Therefore, the workflow applications and printing devices of lower-level processes determine the manufacturer of the workflow application that has created the JDF, by analyzing the JDF. Accordingly, even when the JDF has been extended, it is possible execute a process of itself (for example, a render process) in the printing workflow by the respective workflow applications and printing devices of lower-level processes. One example is to perform the render process (create raster data) by a rendering engine suited to the workflow application that has created the print job.
However, the determination result of the manufacturer of the workflow application that has created the JDF may not always be appropriate. Furthermore, when the JDF has been created by an unknown workflow application, the workflow applications and printing devices of lower-level processes may not be able to determine the manufacturer of the workflow application that has created the JDF. In these cases, the raster data created by the render process may be different from what the user had intended, and a large amount of documents of this unintended render data may be printed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-238188